


Tabula Rasa

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally lips meet lips in unhurried exploration, wiping the slate clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #06 at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com). Prompt was: **Lips**

****

**

Tabula Rasa

**

****

Warm lips dance across cool skin. Supping water and salt, tasting tears and triumph. They map every inch within reach before moving on. They breathe promises into flesh:

_‘I love you.’… ‘I will always love you.’_

_‘I have waited so long.’… ‘I will always be waiting for you.’_

_‘I never gave up.’… ‘I won’t give up, not ever again.’_

_‘I almost gave up.’… ‘I won’t leave you, not again.’_

_‘I am so sorry.’… ‘Please forgive me?’_

Finally, lips meet lips in unhurried exploration, brushing against each other in an attempt to wipe the slate clean, begging each other for a fresh start.


End file.
